


Distraction

by nononei (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IT RHYMES, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, it is a poem and it rhymes and i don't know why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nononei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi goes down on Bokuto in a theatre. <br/>That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

The theatre is dark and the movie is playing

But Akaashi doesn’t care what anyone’s saying

He’s quite distracted by Bokuto beside him

He’s so fucking hot; Akaashi just wants to ride him

He imagines feeling Bokuto’s cock in his ass

That’s the best way to put it, though it seems kind of crass

But that’s out of the question in this kind of place

So maybe a hand job, or he could suck off the ace

And with the thought of a cock in his mouth

All of his blood begins to rush south

So then he leans over to whisper into an ear

“Bokuto do you mind if I suck your dick here?”

Bokuto says that it should be alright

No one can see them in the very dim light

Satisfied now with the permission he grants

Akaashi sticks a hand down Bokuto’s pants

He works his hand up and down on the cock

Until he’s sure it’s as hard as a rock

It’s a weird angle; he won’t get down on his knees

He might find he’s kneeling in nacho cheese

He moves one hand to Bokuto’s hip

The other he brings to his pants to unzip

He pulls down fabric; Bokuto’s cock springs free

All Akaashi can think is _oh god! fuck me!_

He leans in and graces the head with a kiss

And is pleased to hear Bokuto respond with a hiss

He takes down all he can stand

The rest of the length he works with his hand

Bokuto tries to be quiet, but tends to be loud

Hopefully he can keep it down, what with the crowd

(Akaashi hopes that they don’t get caught

But, then again, that would be kind of hot)

Bokuto’s leaking precome; Akaashi savours the taste

Swallows it all down, never one to waste

When Bokuto comes, Akaashi doesn’t stop

He works him through it; milks every last drop

They clean up then enjoy the rest of the show

And when it’s over they’re quick to go

Eager to return to the home they just departed

So they can continue with what they’ve started 

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm idk  
> But I was thinking that I needed to be less worried about what I post because it seriously does not matter at all.   
> So, I guess this is me not caring about what I post.


End file.
